


Motivational Speeches

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shia LaBeuof, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows how to motivate people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivational Speeches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I found it and, since we're bored at Film Club, Angel (back at it again) suggested I post it. So here it is. More crack for your sad sad souls. 
> 
> So, hedgehogs, read on.

“Come on. You’ve been saying you were going to ask him out two days ago!” Elizabeth whined, poking her brother in the arm.  
“I did not,” TJ retorted. She gave him an unconvinced look as he continued to look at Magnus from across the lounge. “I’ll do it… eventually.”  
“TJ, dude. Do it, just do it.,” she said.  
“Please don’t recite it again,” TJ sighed.  
“Don’t let your dreams just be dreams!” Elizabeth got up on the table. The poor einherjar who had to clean weren’t going to appreciate Elizabeth’s muddy boots on the previously clean tabletop.  
“This is not a very motivational speech,” TJ interrupted, rolling his eyes at his sister.  
“Yesterday you said tomorrow!”  
“I didn’t even say anything about it yesterday, but alright then.”  
“So just do it! Make your dreams come true!”  
“My fantastic dreams about being rejected by my crush, which will probably happen.”  
“Some people dream of success, while you’re going to wake up and work hard at it.” Elizabeth continued ignoring him, reciting the whole speech by Shia LaBeouf by memory.   
“Asking someone out isn’t hard work but… ok then.”  
“Nothing is impossible… you should get to the point-”  
“If you stop now, I will go over there and ask Magnus out.”  
Elizabeth stopped, smiling. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”  
And oh, did he get ‘em.


End file.
